


finding foggy

by Forlorn Kumquat (sara_wolfe)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/Forlorn%20Kumquat
Summary: Matt had never meant to fall in love with Foggy...





	finding foggy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/gifts).



Matt had never meant to fall in love with Foggy. 

Love was a weakness; Stick had made sure that lesson, above all, had stuck with him. And Matt had successfully obeyed that lesson for years - up until the day he’d knocked on Foggy’s dorm room door. Despite Matt’s best efforts at keeping Foggy at arm’s length, Foggy had barreled straight through his barriers and into his heart. No matter what stupid shit Matt did, like needing to be bailed out of jail after his last fiasco with Elektra, Foggy was there with open arms and a shoulder for Matt to lean on. And how could Matt not fall in love with that?

Foggy had even come back to him after finding out about Daredevil, even though Matt was sure he’d lost him forever because of his lies. And then after Matt had let him think he was dead - Foggy kept coming back to him no matter how much Matt tried to push him away. Matt had lost faith in so many things over the years, even his own faith. He’d never lost faith in Foggy-

“That’s great,” the villain du jour said, cutting Matt off mid-sentence. “But I only wanted to know how you found us.” Turning to someone standing behind him, he hissed, “How much pentothal did you dose this guy with?”

“Just the normal amount!” Villain #2 spluttered, indignant at the idea that he’d somehow screwed up. “Maybe he’s just super susceptible to this shit, or something.”

“I am,” Matt told them. “It’s my heightened senses; it makes taking medicine a real bitch, let me tell you.”

“Shut up!” Villain #1 snapped at Matt, who obligingly stopped talking. “How the hell did you find us?”

“Am I supposed to talk, or am I supposed to shut up?” Matt asked. “You really need to make up your mind.”

“What.” the villain gritted out, his heartrate spiking in frustration, “Are. You. Doing. Here?” As Matt opened his mouth, the man snapped, “And don’t start that rambling shit again. No one cares about your fucking schoolboy crush.”

“You should care,” Matt told him, seriously. “I mean, I probably wouldn’t even be here right now if your guys hadn’t kidnapped my Foggy. No,” he decided a second later, “No, that’s wrong, I’d still be here kicking your asses. But now it’s gonna be a lot worse for you.”

Absolute silence greeted his pronouncement, and then the villain and his henchmen burst into loud peals of laughter. “You’re drugged and zip-tied to a chair,” Villain #1 pointed out. “You’re not exactly in a position to do anything, right now.”

“That’s why it’s gonna be a lot worse for you,” Matt said, almost feeling sorry for the bad guys. Almost. “Because I’m not here by myself.”

Jessica called him dramatic, but she’d clearly been waiting for just the right moment to drop down from the ceiling, landing directly on top of Villain #1 and breaking his leg as she drove him into the concrete. His high-pitched scream of pain drowned out the panicked yelling from his henchmen as they bolted for the warehouse exit, only to stop dead when they realized just who was blocking the doorway. Matt didn’t hear any more fighting, so clearly this group was smarter than the average bunch of henchmen, surrendering immediately to Danny and Luke as they were herded back into the middle of the warehouse. They might have been willing to taunt and torture Daredevil when he was drugged and tied up, but they weren’t about to take on the rest of the Defenders. 

“Why are you the only one who gets to punch someone?” Luke grumbled to Jessica, bending what sounded like a metal pipe around a henchman’s wrists to restrain him. “We all came out here to rescue Foggy.”

“Because Nelson’s my lawyer and he likes me best,” Jessica told him, as she snapped the plastic ties around Matt’s wrists and ankles. 

“Wrong,” Danny argued, busy securing his own group of terrified henchmen. “Foggy likes me best. We do yoga in the park every Saturday morning.”

“Foggy likes me best,” Matt declared, effectively ending the argument. “Which is why I’m going to be asking these gentlemen where they’re holding my friend.” He gave Villain #1 a smile that made the other man whimper in genuine fear and break out in a cold sweat. 

“He’s down at the docks!” one of the henchmen blurted out, before Matt could even do anything. “We weren’t gonna hurt Nelson, or anything; we just wanted to scare him off the case-”

“We didn’t know he was yours,” another man said. “Swear on my mama’s life.”

Matt was only a little disappointed he hadn’t gotten to punch anyone, but it was overshadowed by the sheer rush of relief he felt at knowing that Foggy was unharmed. He headed for the door, ignoring Jessica and Luke shouting after him to stop, and scaled the fire escape on the side of the building. As he ran across the rooftops - only bobbling a few landings in his less-than-sober state - he could sense Danny following behind him. But, Danny wasn’t trying to stop him, so Matt mostly ignored his presence. He could only focus on Foggy, right now.

He reached the docks in record time, stopping on the roof of an empty warehouse to listen for the sound of Foggy’s heartbeat. Distantly he sensed Danny come to a stop beside him, thankfully not saying anything that would break his concentration. It took him longer than he would have liked to hone in on the sound of Foggy’s heart, raised with anxiety but not dangerously so. Matt didn’t think he was hurt, but he was too far away to be sure. 

“Foggy’s over this way,” Matt said, before taking off at a run. He figured it was the least he could do, since Danny was being polite and not insisting on Matt going to a hospital to make sure there were no adverse reactions to the drugs in his system. 

Matt reached the warehouse a few seconds before Danny and was contemplating trying to kick in the locked door when Danny reached in front of him and simply melted the lock keeping the door shut. Matt pushed eagerly past Danny and into the warehouse.

“Foggy?” he called out, breathlessly. 

There was nothing but silence for an endless moment before he heard a shaky, “Matt?” that had him sprinting to the back of the building. Down a twisting series of hallways that had him cursing the architect who designed the building, and then he was breaking down the flimsy door of a dusty office. Foggy coughed as the dust in room was disturbed by Matt’s dramatic entrance. 

“Jeez, you look like shit,” was the first thing out of Foggy’s mouth, and Matt burst into relieved laughter. 

“It’s been a long day,” he said, as he went over to where Foggy was tied to a chair on the far side of the room. 

The bad guys had tied him up with plastic ties, like they had with Matt, and there wasn’t enough slack for Matt to try and get them apart. Luckily, Danny had followed him, and he melted the plastic like he had the lock. Then, he stepped back as Matt lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Foggy in a tight hug. Foggy huffed out a soft laugh as he hugged Matt just as hard. 

“I’m okay, Matt,” he whispered. “I promise, I’m fine.”

“Don’t ever do that to me, again,” Matt told him, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “I can’t - when you get hurt-” He couldn’t find the words, but from the way Foggy’s arms tightened around him, it seemed like he got it. “You’re my best friend and I love you,” Matt finally choked out. He hadn’t meant to say all of that out loud, but apparently the drugs in his system were still affecting him.

“I love you, too,” Foggy told him, his own voice unsteady. 

“Not to interrupt this tender moment,” Danny spoke up, “but there’s a car on the way to pick us up, and I’m taking you both straight to the hospital.”

“Why do you look like shit, Matt?” Foggy demanded, letting go of Matt and stepping back to look him over. “What happened?”

“He was drugged,” Danny said, like he thought Matt was about to lie about it. Not that Matt was in any kind of condition to lie, but he didn’t tell Danny that. 

“Drugged,” Foggy echoed, incredulously. 

“Only a little bit,” Matt tried to protest, but Foggy clearly wasn’t having any of it. 

“You’re going to the hospital,” he insisted. “We’ll think of something to tell the doctor that doesn’t immediately out you as Daredevil.”

“Okay,” Matt agreed, surprising both Foggy and Danny who were clearly expecting him to put up some kind of fight. 

As they waited for the car, Matt could sense Foggy sneaking suspicious glances over at him, like he was expecting Matt to make a break for the exit. But it really had been a long day, and Matt was tired, and he was just so happy right now to sit beside Foggy, listening to the steady, reassuring sound of his heartbeat. 

“I really do love you,” he said, suddenly. He might not have intended to say it earlier, but he’d meant it, and he needed Foggy to know how sincere he was. “Foggy, I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you, and I don’t ever want to find out.”

“I love you, too,” Foggy told him. Reaching over and twining his fingers around Matt’s, he added, “More than I can put into words.”


End file.
